The Daughter Stolen
by Underland Champion 2106
Summary: This is part 2 of The Lost Daughter. After finally receiving confirmation that Agent Rossi is, in fact, her father Alice is taken from her hospital room. The team must now find her before Rossi loses her forever.
1. Gone

Ch 1

Rossi was furious and extremely worried. Alice had disappeared from her hospital room and there was no sign of her anywhere else in the hospital, he was watching the security footage now. He didn't understand this; the only person that had entered Alice's room was, indeed, her little sister Natalie. "You have cameras outside of the hospital right?" he asked.

"Yes we do," the security guy said switching to the outside footage.

"There," Rossi said pointing to a man carrying Alice over his shoulder. She was clearly unconscious.

"Who's the kid?" the security guy asked.

"That's Natalie, her little sister," Rossi responded. The man tossed Alice into the back of a van. Natalie grabbed his arm and the man turned towards her. He pulled his arm away then shook her violently and shoved her into the van as well. "Can you zoom in on his face?" Rossi asked. The security guy did. Rossi snapped a picture of him and sent it to Garcia to see if she could identify him. He also got a shot of the van's license plate as it pulled away and sent that to her as well. "But how did he get her out? Her room was on the third floor." The security guy thought for a moment.

"Window washers….we had window washers here today….if her window was open…its possible he could have gotten in that way," he said. Rossi walked out and called Garcia knowing that she would be able to find out who was there washing windows faster than they could.

"Garcia did you get those pictures I sent you?" he asked.

"Yes I did," she said "And I have them running through every database I have."

"Good," he said. "And I need you to pull up every person that was washing windows at MedStar Washington Hospital Center earlier today."

"Done and done," she said. Not two minutes later there was a full list sent to his phone.

"Thanks Garcia," he said. He was a little surprised that he didn't get any playful sass from Garcia, but he chalked that up to her being too worried to be sassy.

…

Garcia put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this," she moaned, "we just got her back…how could she be gone again?"

"Knock knock," Morgan said coming in. "Hey baby girl." Garcia didn't look up. "Hey," He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna find her. You know that." Garcia looked up at her screen. She had the face going through every database she could and there was still no match but she did perk up a bit when she found a result for the license plate on the van. She called Rossi.

"Sir I just got a result on the van's license plate," she said. "It's registered to Frank Whitman who was at the Medstar Washington Hospital Center washing windows this morning. He wasn't the one that shoved Alice in the van but he still could have been driving it or may know something. I just sent you his information."

"Keep it up Garcia," Rossi said.


	2. With Family Like This

Ch 2

Rossi met up with Hotch and they went to the address that Garcia had sent Rossi. Hotch knocked on the door. There was no response. "Frank Whitman this is the FBI," he said. There was still no response. Rossi went around back then came back a moment later.

"The garage is empty," he said. "There's no one here." He called Garcia.

"He who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognized" Garcia answered sounding more like herself.

"We need you to track Whitman's cell, his house is empty." Rossi said.

"On it," she said. She traced his cell then sent them his location.

"Thanks Garcia." Rossi said. He and Hotch went back to the car and took off towards Whitman's location, an old Chinese restaurant that had closed years ago. They pulled into the parking lot which was cracked up and had grass and weeds growing through the cracks. They got out of the car and started looking around.

"Over here," Hotch said, "The boards here are busted through and the door is open." They both pulled out their guns and went in cautiously. They searched the restaurant and found Whitman lying in a pool of blood on the floor in the men's bathroom; he had been shot in the stomach and was barely alive. "Frank Whitman?" the man on the floor groaned and looked up.

"They…they have my wife…." He mumbled.

"Who has her?" Hotch asked.

"The people that took the girl…made me grab the girl out of that room…" he grimaced. "I didn't want to…but he said they'd kill my wife….I think…I think they might have already…." His eyes glazed over and his body went limp; he was dead. Rossi called an ambulance to come pick up Whitman's body.

"We might still be able to track them through Natalie," Hotch said.

"She doesn't have a cell phone…we can't track it…so we have no link to her" Rossi said.

"No…but if we can get a hold of the family she was staying with we can find out who she left with." Hotch replied.

"I believe she was staying with the Kings," Rossi said. As soon as the ambulance came and took the body they got in their car and headed over to the King's house.

…

Rossi knocked on the front door of the King's house…Mr. King answered a few minutes later. "Hello agent Rossi…Natalie isn't here right now, she went up to see Alice."

"I know," Rossi said. "I need to know who took her."

"Why?" he asked.

"Alice disappeared from her hospital room," Rossi replied, "and there's video evidence of a man shoving her and Natalie into a van in the hospital's parking lot."

"Oh my God…" Mr. King said. "Jasper's sister and her husband came and got her….they heard about what happened and felt bad…so they decided to go up and see her…I didn't think anything of it…Natalie had gone out with the two of them several times before this whole mess… Why would they want to take Alice?"

"We don't know," Rossi said, shaking his head.

"Their names are Abigail and Jian Song," he said "I'll give you their number, can I see your phone for a minute?" Rossi gave him his phone and Mr. King entered Abigail's phone number in then gave it back. "I gave you Abigail's cell…I don't know Jian's."

"Thank you," Rossi said.

…

Alice was struggling to get free of the chains that bound her to the bed. "What do you want from me," she demanded.

"To watch you suffer," the woman said coldly. Natalie whimpered.

"Why Aunt Abigail…?" she asked. "Why do you want Alice to hurt…?" Abigail ignored her and turned to her husband, Jian.

"We don't need that one anymore," she said icily. "Kill her." Jian smiled darkly.

"Gladly," he responded grabbing Natalie.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "Do what you want to me…but don't hurt her. She wasn't involved. She had nothing to do with Jasper's death. Why kill her?"

"Because she's your sister. She'll suffer with you." Abigail replied. "And we don't need her anymore."

Jian easily snapped Natalie's thin neck then dropped her body on the floor. "You bastard!" Alice shouted. "You bastard!"

"Do what you want with Alice," Abigail said. "Just don't kill her. We need her alive, for now." With that she left the room. Jian grinned and walked towards Alice.

"Time to have some fun," he said.


	3. The Fight

Ch 3

Garcia was sitting at her desk trying to get a trace on the gps in Abigail Song's phone but was having no luck. JJ went in to see how things were going. "Hey, she said."

"No I haven't found anything yet," Garcia said. "She must've taken the battery out of her phone…wait…something just came through…." She pulled it up. "It's a live video feed."

"Hello Agents," said a female voice, it was too dark to make her out but they could see the outline of a woman. "We know that you are tracking us, and we know that right now you are tracing this video feed. We are ready for you Agent Rossi. Come alone. Come unarmed." The video then turned.

"Oh my god…." JJ said; Garcia had to look away. Alice had been stripped down and was chained to a bed and a man was doing disgusting things to her. She wasn't crying or screaming; she just silently took it while staring Jian down calmly.

"I got a location," Garcia said. She called every one and sent them the location.

"Wait... Garcia look," JJ said. Alice had managed to get her right hand free and was hitting the man repeatedly. She managed to jab her fingers into his eyes blinding him.

"You little bitch!" He roared as he stumbled back. She tried to get her other hand free as Abigail rushed over, having completely forgotten about the camera that was still rolling. Alice landed a well placed hit to her face and smashed her nose in. She cried out and Alice grabbed the key that was hanging around her neck and yanked it off, using Abigail's own backwards momentum to help break the chain. She unlocked the cuff that still held her to the bed then quickly set to work trying to untie the ropes that bound her feet. Jian lunged at her. Alice got one of her feet free and tried to get out of the way but ended up falling off of the bed and dangling from an odd angle.

Jian rolled off of the bed and landed on his feet in front of Alice. "You're not going ANYWHERE!" he shouted, kicking her in the ribs. She coughed and groaned but managed to grab a hold of his foot before he could kick her again and yank it hard, causing him to lose his balance and fall. She got her other foot free then stood up shakily. It was clear that she was in a lot of pain. Abigail started towards her and Alice looked around quickly for something she could use as a weapon. Abigail tackled Alice and they both went down hard, Abigail on top. Abigail put both of her hands on Alice's throat and pushed down as hard as she could. Alice got both of her feet up under Abigail and kicked her hard in the stomach, she rolled off of Alice completely winded. Alice got up and spotted a lamp. She grabbed it and yanked the chord out of the wall and pulled the lampshade off. Abigail came at her again; Alice hit her as hard as she could with the lamp and she went down hard. She and Jian stared at Abigail for a moment, she wasn't moving at all…it didn't even look like she was breathing. Jian bent down and felt her throat.

"My god…" he said. "She's dead…you killed her…. You KILLED HER!" he advanced on her again. All Garcia could do was watch and hope that Alice could continue to hold her own until the team could reach her. Alice blocked Jian's blow then took off running.

…

Alice ran outside. In the very back of her mind she felt embarrassed about being outside and completely undressed and exposed but she didn't have time to worry about that. She looked around and saw the van that she was brought there in. _This is my only chance,_ she thought. _If I can get to the van I should be safe._ Jian was closing in on her now; she made a break for the van, sprinting as fast as she could on her injured ankle. She reached it and jumped in. she couldn't believe her luck, they had left it unlocked! She locked the door manually then hotwired the van and took off like a bullet down the street.


End file.
